The Guardian Temple Wiki:Community Guidelines
The The Guardian Temple Wiki community is continuously growing where discussion is greatly encouraged. Elaborated below are some of the things you need to be aware of as a part of the community, the basic set of rules for a user's involvement in the community to ensure a peaceful and steady growth of the community. For other wiki interaction guidelines, see the other policies and guidelines. General rules Being part of the community requires responsibility and knowledge of basic etiquette when it comes to online interaction. * Be civil. Insulting and slandering other users are not permitted. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. * Everything you say is expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language; comments and replies should not be irrelevant nor inflammatory. * Avoid starting conflicts. "In discussions and debate, passions can run high. Please focus on the topic and not the poster. Mean what you say, say what you mean, but don't say it mean."[src] * Refrain from capitalizing unnecessarily. Not only does it seem like you are shouting or trying to make a point you are obviously not making, but it makes everything else look messy. * Start posts with an actual topic, or more. When you start any of these, make sure there is actually a point, not a random post saying nothing or a discussion with a vague or obscure topic. * No spamming, vandalism, and ads. Signing up * IP Users will only be allowed 10 edits. After said edits, you will be asked to . The IP address would then be blocked for a certain amount of time and will be lifted upon account creation. ** This is mostly to establish a user's online presence with a username and to prevent animosity among signed-up users and anonymous ones; as well as to encourage more users to sign up and officially join the community, especially in situations when the anonymous user has proved an efficient editor or conversationalist and would be considered a contributory factor to the wiki's growing community. Having an account also gives you extra abilities and features that unregistered users do not have access to. Your account is used on every Wikia wiki, so you only need to create it once and you will be able to log into every Wikia community. * Take note that vandalism is not tolerated on this wiki, and anonymous users who spam, vandalize or act unacceptably may be banned without notice, but you are free to sign up to defend yourself. Discussion Forms There are various ways to reach out to other users on the wiki: blogs, forum thread, message wall, and chat. However, you should know just where to initiate certain topics or discussions. Below are the purposes of each, covering the question "What can I post in ____?" or "Where can I post ____?", listing the criteria with it: |} |width="50%" style="font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| |} |} |} |width="50%" style="font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| |} |} |} |width="50%" style="font-size: 95%; color: #000;"| |} |} Meanwhile, the following are not allowed in any of the above, and especially not in articles: Edit war Since we allow anyone to edit, it follows that we assume that most people who work on the project are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. Particularly, avoid reverting other users' proper edits. When you can reasonably assume that something is a well-intentioned error, correct it without just reverting it or labeling it as "wrong". When you strongly disagree with someone's revert of your edit/s, consider using message walls to explain yourself, and give others the opportunity to do the same. This can avoid misunderstandings and prevent problems from escalating. If there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. In the case of an edit conflict, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. If they cannot do that, an admin will step in. Category:Policies and guidelines